Your Smell is in My Clothes
by darkh0rse
Summary: In which Laura simply cannot resist Danny after lacross practice. Smut - Hollence - Danny/Laura - Two-shot


Danny can't remember how they'd gotten to Laura's room after lacrosse practice, but she's not _at all _questioning the warm lips that are leaving sloppy kisses in her neck.

Their clothes are anywhere but on their bodies; Danny's mud-stained, wet jersey hangs loosely from Laura's bookshelf – Danny would've probably been thinking about changing into something a little more clean but right now she is too busy burying her hands into Laura's hair, her back arching in pleasure.

She had to admit that Laura could be very persuasive and persistent if she wanted to. But that's not _at all_ what the redhead is concerned about right now.

Danny groans when her girlfriend's teeth sink into her neck, involuntarily pulling her hair as she presses herself closer to the brunette. Laura doesn't seem to notice or to mind it. She drags her tongue across the bite mark to sooth the sore spot and it only causes Danny to pull harder.

"Alright, ouch," Laura laughs as she draws back a tiny bit, "That kinda hurt."

Hasty yet careful fingers unwind themselves from the hazelnut-coloured locks they're tangled in and fold around Laura's face. Danny frowns and kisses her briefly, "Sorry."

The younger girl shakes her head and smiles and she doesn't notice Danny melting under her gaze, "It's okay. I can take it, I'm a tough girl."

"Sure you are, Hollis."

"Do I hear sarcasm?"

Danny smiles, pressing another kiss onto Laura's lips, "Yes. But please, less talking."

The redhead wraps her arms around the smaller girl, hands trailing up and down her spine and enjoying the way Laura trembles against her when she does so. With considerable effort, Laura manages to find the willpower to not completely lose herself in Danny and she pulls back, "No, really. You don't think I'm tough, huh?"

"Well, I didn't really say that, technically speaking."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

Laura laughs, "You think I'm not tough or strong, right?"

"Laura… I didn't like that, now plea–" the redhead trails off as Laura sits up in bed and hovers over her. Raising a questioning yet satisfied eyebrow, Danny smirks as the brunette moves over and straddles her, "Hmm, someone's feeling cocky."

Laura merely looks at her unfazed and the redhead's smirk widens and she sits up to wrap her arms around the girl – if it weren't for two surprisingly strong hands pushing her back into the mattress. A spark of warmth resembling lightning ignites in her lower abdomen and she looks at Laura, "_Very _cocky."

She tries again, grinning as she gets thrown back again. Laura then leans down, sliding her hands into Danny's open ones and she pins them down beside her head.

By the time her lips are ghosting over Danny's the latter is already struggling to breathe. The redhead feels goose bumps erupt on her arms and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up with a wave of anticipation when Laura takes her lower lip in between her teeth, deep amber eyes burning with want flitting upwards. When her lip is released Danny immediately lurches forward to capture the brunette's mouth but she is left trying to kiss empty space.

Laura moves back into range, brushing her soft lips against Danny's but again not initiating a kiss and it again leaves Danny kissing into nothing.

The redhead falls back into the pillows with a soft thud, a craving for her girlfriend blooming in her heart – one that she saw equalled in Laura's big brown eyes.

"Christ," the tall girl breathes, feeling the warmth in her abdomen slowly spread through her body. She can't stop grinning as she watches Laura smile innocently.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asks, and she shifts slightly and the feeling of Laura's thighs against her own bare skin is driving Danny wild.

"N-nothing," Danny manages to stutter out, eyeing the brunette up and down, "You're just _so_ sexy right now."

"Hmm."

"Jesus, Laura, I want you so bad."

The girl in question cocks an eyebrow up and, still not letting go of her girlfriend's hands, bends down and slides her body across Danny's. The redhead jolts at the contact, inaudibly gasping for air with closed eyes and muttering a swear. Whenever Laura's skin touches her she feels fires, flames, sparks running through her.

"Well, I've been wanting you ever since you set foot on that field today," Laura huskily whispers in Danny's ear, eliciting a hum from deep within the redhead's chest.

She moves down, trailing her lips along her neck, further down to the straps of her girlfriend's bra and at this point Danny isn't even sure if she's breathing anymore. Laura's mouth is hot as she moves across her sternum, warm breath ghosting over her skin. Shivers run up and down Danny's skin and she trembles under every light touch, every brush of Laura against her and for a split second the redhead is pretty pissed off that she is still wearing a bra.

Not that it makes any difference, because as soon as Laura's lips reach the curve of her breasts she pulls away with a smirk.

"Oh my God, who know you could be such a tease."

A mischievous smile tugs on the corners of Laura's mouth. She positions herself hovering above Danny's face, effectively pressing their interlocked hands further down into the mattress so that no matter how hard Danny trashes or tries to break free, she cannot get out or overpower her girlfriend.

Strands of hair tickle the skin on Danny's chest and goose bumps spread across the redhead's body in ripples and a pressing warmth pools in between her legs.

Danny feels strangely lightheaded and when she looks into Laura's eyes she is met with the most sultry and lustful gaze she'd ever seen in her life and she loses it.

"Laura, _please_," she begs, at her wit's end as every nerve in her body, her mind, her skin, is on fire and in need of her girlfriend's lips against it. Her hips buck upwards as she writhes underneath Laura out of sheer frustration, eyebrows hunched over needy blue eyes. At the word 'please' Laura finally releases her girlfriend's hands.

Danny immediately locks her hand behind the brunette's neck and pulls her down to crash together their mouths. The contact is pure bliss for Danny and she wriggles around underneath Laura, trying to press as much of her body against the younger girl as she can manage.

She whines when her girlfriend breaks the kiss all too soon but the look in Laura's eyes tell her that she is up to something else.

The redhead throws her head back, a groan of pleasure falling from her mouth when she feels Laura's teeth greedily skim the edges of her collarbone, grinning into her skin.

Danny's hands come to a rest on her girlfriend's hips and she starts rocking them back and forth and Laura whimpers against her clavicle as she grinds against Danny.

Soon, the brunette's lips leave Danny's neck at peace. Hot and wanting, the smaller girl captures Danny's mouth again before the latter can even catch a breath. Laura's tongue runs across the redhead's lower lip, whose whole body is ready to explode and the spot between her legs is starting to tingle more and more.

For just a moment Danny and Laura pull back from their kiss. Their eyes find each other; roaring blue and solid amber meet, and in the complete silence of the room they are only accompanied by their own heavy, rigid breaths that come out in huffs. Just briefly Laura cups Danny's heated face, but then starts to move her hands down south.

Danny completely loses her mind when Laura's warm hand rubs over her panties and a low and needy growl slips past her lips. She is done with the teases and the slowness. So she simply grabs Laura's hand and pushes it down her underwear. Laura understands within seconds and she has Danny gasping as her fingers quickly go to work.

"Fuuuuck," she exclaims, stretching out the vowel as long as she can until it disappears into a raw, raspy groan. Her hands grip the sheets and her knuckles become white.

Laura's fingertips are surprisingly cold and Danny hisses as they explore.

She's kissing her girlfriend but at one point the latter pulls away to just _look_ at Danny again. Her eyes roar with a passion and the redhead feel her insides churn.

A tingling sensation like tiny needles pricking her from the inside out starts to arise in Danny's feet and her toes curl as Laura presses her finger against her clitoris and starts a circling motion. Her back arches, red hair spilling out over the pillow like a forest and she hears her own heartbeat drumming in her ears.

Laura picks up speed with a seductive, pleased twinkle in her chestnut eyes and Danny squeezes her eyes shut and bites her lip.

"Oh god, please don't stop, Laura," she gasps, one hand haphazardly tangling into the brunette's hair, the other still curling around the sheets.

Danny faintly smiles as she hears an affirmative, excited moan rip from Laura's throat and the warm feeling in her legs spreads further up – up to the redhead's thighs, her belly and her chest and it feels like a pleasant, delicate iron weight settles itself onto her chest. She is pressed into the mattress and everything is Laura and warmth.

Laura is whispering into Danny's ear how aroused she's getting and something akin to a roar thunders through the redhead's chest.

She is writhing underneath her girlfriend, muscles in her legs tensing as she rapidly approaches her climax. Inaudible gasps and breathless moans are all that pass her lips and while her eyes are closed Danny can see sparks, white-hot and flashing before her vision.

Hot lips press down on her own and the redhead hungrily kisses back.

The pressure on her clitoris remains as Laura now pushes two fingertips against it and Danny lets out a low growl, brow creasing as her eyebrows hunch in pleasure.

She wants to speak to the brunette; to tell her to continue, to say to her how _good_ it feels and that _god, _no matter what, she just shouldn't stop, but all that rolls past her lips are broken words and incoherent sentences. Her heart pumps and her cheeks are flushed red and she cannot quit murmuring Laura's name over and over.

Breathing becomes hard and every fibre of Danny's being feels like it's about to implode. Her legs are trembling and she wraps her arms around Laura.

"Laura, oh my –" the redhead's voice breaks as she gasps loudly when Laura's pace increases.

The desire to sink her teeth into her girlfriend's shoulder just so she won't erupt into a scream grows bigger the closer she gets to the edge.

It's only when Laura slows down to a steady, gentle rhythm that gives ten times the pleasure that Danny comes quietly. The feeling is overwhelming like a wave crashing ashore and she quivers violently, moaning against Laura's lips in mid-kiss, nails dragging across the brunette's back.

As soon as the built up tension is released her muscles go completely limp and she falls back into the covers. A rosy, soft warmth like clouds filling her veins spreads through her body, just underneath her skin. The feeling engulfs her but is in stark contrast with the hot throbbing between her legs.

Danny lets out a string of inaudible mumbles as she sighs, pressing her hot, flushed face against a cold part of the pillow. Her speech is as jumbled as all the feelings that rampage in her mind and body. She breathes in deeply and tries again, voice satisfied an raspy, "Wow. I – I'll just go pass out now."

Laura's wind chime laugh fills the room and her fingernails softly graze across her girlfriend's spine.

"No, seriously, I don't think I can move," Danny mutters into a pillow between smiles and deep, heavy breaths, "Jesus, Laura."

The redhead laughs into the soft fabric, sheepishly and contently. She can practically feel Laura's entirely too satisfied grin boring a hole into the back of her head.

Danny can't stop a husky groan from rising in her throat as she turns around to face her girlfriend and she's taken aback by the beauty she sees. She'd never guessed she could feel so much love as lust for someone but she's not complaining. Laura smiles at her, cheeks red and the taller girl smiles back.

Her fingers begin to develop a mind of their own because before she knows it she's skimming the inside of Laura's thighs. And even though she just declared herself incapacitated for at least half an hour, a might need to please Laura unfurls deep within her being.

"Danny…"

She doesn't answer, a grin on her lips as she continues trailing her fingers up and down the soft skin.

"Danny, we don't have the time"

"Laura, c'mon," she drawls as she sits up, one hand moving up to cup her girlfriend's breast as the other tangles in her hair to pull her close, "I'll be so good to you."

An exasperated sigh falls from Laura's mouth as she leans into Danny's hand, barely able to hold herself back enough to talk, "I know, but Carmilla is bound to be back soon and I don't want her to see you half naked. Hell, I don't want her to see you at all, really. She kinda hates you."

Lips curl into a half-hearted pout as Danny falls back into the blankets, red hair whirring about in the momentum. She breathes out hard in an attempt to calm herself down and rushes a hand through her wild locks to put them back in place, "Just this time, Hollis."

The brunette laughs and playfully smacks the older girl on her shoulder, "Go get dressed, you incredibly hot dork. Before I change my mind."

Still in post-sex laziness and numbness, Danny rolls across the bed just enough so she can reach for her jersey, "Oh," she says, face contorting into a disgusted grimace as soon as she touches the wet, dirty fabric, "Right. Kinda forgot about that."

"Yeah, okay, I'm making a trip to the laundry," Danny sighs, flinging the shirt onto the ground.

"Oh!" Laura chimes, jumping over the redhead, off the bed and skipping over to her dresser, "You can just go ahead and borrow something."

Opening her mouth to say something about very different sizes, Danny decides to close it again with a snap of her jaws. Because really, she just thinks it's incredibly adorable that Laura seems to have forgotten their obvious height difference in her enthusiasm to help her.

Laura's voice is muffled when she's talking to Danny as she's rummaging through drawers. A lazy smile plays on the redhead's lips as she turns around in bed, arms and head draped over the bookshelf and eyes following every movement Laura makes and she's almost scared of the enormous swell that her heart makes.

Danny just barely catches the dark blue hoodie that the brunette hurls at her, way too lost in thought.

"Laura," she begins, a stutter of a laugh lining the back of her voice as she holds up the garment – the redhead has to contain the laughter that bubbles up in her throat because honestly, the mental image of herself in the tiny sweater is utterly ridiculous. Her eyes drift to Laura's and she melts under her earnest and smitten gaze.

She swallows the stupid comment she was going to make and holds the hoodie to her chest, "I love it. Thank you."

Laura's lips explode into a huge smile and Danny is glad she's sitting down because her knees go weak.

She presses her face into the soft fabric, overwhelmed with the scent that it holds and she breathes in until she's dizzy. Looking up with stars dancing in front of her eyes she is certain that Laura looks like an actual angel.

There is something so endearing in the way the brunette sits there, one of her ears peeping out from under the waterfall of wild chestnut locks, eyes twinkling even brighter than the stars that slowly dissolve from Danny's vision. She reminds Danny of autumn and fire and the way cinnamon tastes and leaves your mouth burning pleasantly.

"I'm not sure if it will fit you, though," Laura says in a small voice that completely leaves the redhead fighting for air.

"Are you kidding me?" Danny replies, scoffing, "I'm sure it'll be fine. In fact, I think I'll look absolutely _dapper_."

The red-haired girl defiantly sticks her arms through the sleeves, which end up halfway down her forearm. She throws a glance at Laura, eyebrow curving upwards. She then takes the hoodie and pulls it over her head and reappears, her hair a little tousled. Pulling the hem downward, it just barely reaches her bellybutton. She laughs.

"Like a glove."

* * *

><p><em>I got this Hollence prompt from someone about borrowing clothes... Hpw did it end up like this. Will probably be a two-shot thing. Review if you liked it?<em>


End file.
